


Is the Princess Ready as she'll ever be

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Kingdom Hearts, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Battle Couple, Conspiracy, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friendship, God Complex, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musicals, Other, Platonic Relationships, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When the Worlds Royalty Conference is crashed by the Neo Corpse Brigade of Ivalice, can Kairi stay strong on the outside and help Xion?
Relationships: Kairi & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Is the Princess Ready as she'll ever be

The unusually purple light of Radiant Garden's castle lamps chilled the Empress of Aht Urhgan, Aphmau from Vana'Diel, Queen Ovelia of the War of Lions Ivalice and the former ruler of Ul'dah Nanamo Ul Namo of Hyndealyn, as the Lalafell Empress muttered in her new Rogue Discipline"I should've picked a Discipline of Arms sooner. It's always annoying when one is forced to be a damsel in distress." Ovelia added quickly to ease the others. "Well I've got a lock-pick and a dagger, yet we don't know what kind of locks they used. But we can't just let the Neo Corpse Brigade force us to give up our titles. Mine is purely honorific." Aphmau moved herself closer to undo the knots, before whispering at the sound of footsteps. "Mei-jing's still being repaired, though I could try and find him in this maze. Someone's coming though." 

Then a knocking sound came from the door's other side as a familiar voice stated from the other side of the door. "Alright ladies, the envoy of Jueno is coming now, after the fancy magic stuff. Sheesh, I really hate having to work with those guys!" It was that odd dog-man Pete, but he left quickly as he realised that whoever it was hadn't appointed him now.  


The former envoy of Jueno, Nag'molada himself came all wearing black, as suddenly the bards waiting in the wings starting playing an ominous instrumental tune, as the crackle of dark magic came from the throne room as he stated clearly. "Just a little longer now. We'll be ready any moment now, your Highnesses." Then he started to do of all things during a hostage situation, sing a song, which seemed rather script-like. 

_"Believe me I know. A Kuluu shouldn't sink this far low. But whatever I and my allies have done you all deserved."_ Aphmau quickly interrupted his starting verse, while giving a nervous glance at the Neo Corpse brigade, including a reluctant Pete, Illberd the Griffin and of all people Leila, who had fought with Firion against the late Emperor Mateus. " Sir Nag'molada." "Quiet." A quick blast of a Silence spell nearly dulled the white dressed Empress's throat and he started to sing again, though it was obvious he was being strained for breath . 

__

"I'm the bad man of your tales, that's fine. It's no fault of mine. But justice at last will be served." Then Ovelia added. "Please be reasonable and listen." He brushed off her desperateplea as he continued to his final verse with trying to boost his guard's abilities with Speechcraft. "Now it's time to step up, or it's time to back down and there's only one path for me. But I'll stand up and fight with all of you, because I know I am right. And I'm ready,, I'm ready, I'm ready, ready as I'll ever be!" A quick purple glint flickered, while Mei'jin hurried off to warn the Radiant Garden Committee, unnoticed by the Corpse Brigade. __

__

Meanwhile halfway over the other side of Radiant Garden, Xion was readying the members of Radiant Garden's guards while an injured Dilan stated on a hospital bed. "I can't lead the reclamation of the castle Aeleus. Sorry about this, but my injuries aren't fatal at least." Riku groaned "But Captain, without your help, how are we going to lead the assault?" "I'm not going to. She is."

__

The others looked out at the Gummi Shop, where Xion was standing outside and she readed her recruitment song to the people waiting there. _"Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down and the answer is easy to see. Now I swear by the sword, if you're in get on board!_

"So are you ready?" "I'm ready!" "we're ready!" __

__

__

Sora gently kissed his girlfriend, as Aeleus stated to Kairi. "Are you quite sure we can do this?" "Together we will guarantee." Varian the Alchemist stated as he interrupted the kiss. "I hate to interrupt you two, but Nag'molada might be making a worse mistake than when I did with the Moonstone. You'd better hurry." __

__

_"I'll make them hear me!" Nagmolada ___

____

"Ready as I'll ever be!" A flash of purple light and the Emptiness itself came from Nag'molada's pupils as the Vanadiel God of Darkness began to stir, while Zodiark hummed with his voice in the darl crystal "See, hear, think."

____

__

____


End file.
